


Три призрака Рождества

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Spoilers, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: В первое Рождество после войны Шоу посещают три призрака прошлого…





	Три призрака Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ghosts Of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169276) by [NotAPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPoet/pseuds/NotAPoet). 



> Thanks to NotAPoet for permission!

Это было первая зима после войны. Близилось Рождество: город уже успели приукрасить, и рождественские колядования были слышны то тут, то там. Дух Рождества витал в воздухе. Не то чтобы Самин его ощущала. Она никогда его не чувствовала. Но в этом году всё было по-другому, и что-то подсказывало ей, что не в хорошую сторону. Сначала они потеряли Картер, затем — Рут. А затем и Риза тоже. Финч всё ещё был в самоволке, и даже Машина не могла его отследить. Теперь были только она и Фаско. Но номера всё продолжали поступать. Фаско работал в дневную смену, поэтому большую часть приходилось разгребать именно ей. И это было к лучшему. Она отвлекалась и вымещала свою злость на заданиях. Это была своего рода терапия.

— Давай, Медведь, — Самин потянула за поводок. Снова начался снег. И ей хотелось вернуться этой ночью домой. Медведь обнюхал всё что можно, и они сквозь парк пошли в сторону её дома, где его ждал ужин. Она же придерживалась жидкой диеты — в бутылке осталось немного виски. Вскоре она забралась в постель, надеясь, что кошмары этой ночью ей не приснятся. События последнего года всё ещё преследовали её. Увы, даже алкоголь не приносил облегчения.

Она уже дремала, когда услышала, будто кто-то зовёт её по имени. На мгновение ей показалось, что Рут в который раз пробралась к ней в квартиру. Но Рут была мертва. А Медведь даже не гавкнул. Ей определённо померещилось. Самин снова попыталась уснуть. Но затем она вновь услышала, как кто-то зовёт её по имени, уже громче.

  
— Проснись, Шоу! — голос был знакомым. Но Самин, ещё пребывающая в полудрёме, не могла его распознать.

  
Она с трудом открыла глаза. Возле её кровати стоял тёмный силуэт, она тут же проснулась и рефлекторно прижалась спиной к изголовью. И тогда она рассмотрела силуэт повнимательней. Это была... Картер? И в тот же миг ощущение реальности нахлынуло на неё.

  
— Что это? Сон? — она оглянулась в поисках Медведя. Тот спокойно спал на своей подстилке. И если он никак не отреагировал на женщину, стоящую посередине комнаты, значит, она не была настоящей.

  
Картер усмехнулась.

  
— Разве это важно? Вставай, Шоу. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

  
Самин взвесила сложившуюся ситуацию. Картер давно мертва. Самаритянин уничтожен. Это сон. Придя к такому заключению, она передёрнула плечами. У неё были сны и похуже. А здесь даже интересно посмотреть, к чему это приведёт.

  
Она встала с постели.

  
— Хорошая девочка, — Картер кивнула. — Иди за мной.

  
Они с Картер оказались у двери её квартиры.

  
— Открывай.

  
Самин сделала так, как ей велели, и даже не удивилась, когда за дверью не оказалось коридора. Дверь вела прямо в квартиру Картер. Было тепло и пахло домашней едой, а из гостиной доносились голоса и смех. Шоу знала, что уже бывала здесь раньше.

  
— Проходи, — подбодрила её Картер.

  
Самин переступила через порог, и дверь за её спиной исчезла. Она не спеша прошла в гостиную. Она уже знала, что увидит. И конечно же, они были там: Картер и её сын, Тейлор, Риз, Финч, Фаско и его сын Ли. И она. Они все сидели за столом, ели, пили, разговаривали, смеялись и веселились. Был вечер Рождества — два года назад. Картер настояла. Оглядываясь на это сейчас, казалось, что это было в другой жизни.

  
— Картер, что я здесь делаю? — спросила она.

  
— Рождество не за горами, просто хотела напомнить тебе, как было хорошо, когда мы праздновали его вместе.

  
— Почему? — удивилась Самин.

  
Картер вскинула бровь.

  
— Почему? — непонимающе переспросила она.

  
— Да, я имею в виду, что большая часть этих людей — мертва. Или неизвестно где — как Финч. Почему ты напоминаешь мне об этом?

  
— Чтобы показать, чего тебе не хватает в жизни, глупышка.

  
Самин мотнула головой. Ей не нужно было напоминание. Ушедшие не воскреснут из мёртвых.

  
— Мы можем вернуться? — И в следующее мгновение Самин поняла, что она снова в своей постели.

  
— Помни о том, что ты только что увидела. Я — призрак прошедшего Рождества. Придут ещё двое, — сказала Картер, а затем исчезла.

  
— Жду не дождусь, — пробормотала Самин, вновь засыпая.

  
— Эй, Шоу, — кто-то потряс её за плечо.

  
Рука тут же метнулась вверх и схватила нарушителя сна за запястье.

  
— Полегче, это я, Джон.

  
Самин открыла глаза.

  
— Тебе известно, что меня лучше не заставать врасплох, — она выпустила его запястье. — Что тебе нужно?

  
— Я пришёл показать тебе кое-что.

  
— И ты тоже? — Самин раздражённо закатила глаза. — Дай угадаю, ты призрак...

  
— Этого Рождества, — закончил за неё Риз.

  
— Ну что ж, давай покончим с этим. — Она встала с кровати и прошла мимо Риза к двери. На полпути, она заметила кое-что странное: голоса и мерцающий свет. Телевизор был включён. Но она даже не смотрела его этим вечером. Подозрительно. Напрягшись, она осторожно подошла к дивану. Кто-то сидел в нём и спал. Присмотревшись, она поняла: это она сама. Еда на вынос и пара бутылок пива были главным украшением стола.

Самин нахмурилась.

Это могла быть любая из ночей, если бы не фильм, который она — та другая она — смотрела. Она не смотрела «Жизнь прекрасна» уже много лет. Увиденного никогда не было.

— Рождество этого года, — пояснил Риз. Самин и забыла, что он тоже здесь.

  
— Еда и выпивка, как раз по мне, — она повернулась к нему лицом. — Теперь я могу идти спать?

  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она вернулась в кровать. Риз молча последовал за ней.

  
— Знал, что ты так и скажешь. Будет ещё один призрак. С Рождеством, Шоу, — сказал он и исчез.

  
Самин закрыла глаза, но в этот раз сон не шёл. Она была почти уверена, кем будет последний призрак. И это не давало ей уснуть. Она часто думала, что сказала бы Рут, увидь она её ещё раз. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло между визитами Картер и Риза, но время до визита Рут заняло вечность. Наконец она задремала — лишь для того, чтобы быть разбуженной глухим хлопком и внезапным движением матраса.  
— Медведь, уйди, — пробормотала она, вытягивая руку, чтобы спихнуть пса с кровати. Но то, к чему она прикоснулась, было непохоже на шерсть. Странно. Она пощупала ещё немного, по ощущениям это напоминало очень-очень мягкий хлопок. Даже плюш. Совсем как... Она распахнула глаза, уставившись на самодовольную улыбку Рут, и тут же отдёрнула руку от её груди.

  
— Если бы я знала, что ты так по мне соскучилась, я бы пришла раньше, — она лежала рядом, согнув один локоть.

  
— Рут, я бы спросила, что ты здесь делаешь, но я уже знаю ответ.

  
— Верно, я призрак будущего Рождества, — Рут широко улыбнулась. — Правда, технически, — добавила она, приподняв голову, — так как будущее ещё не написано; я призрак возможного будущего Рождества, как и Джон.

  
Самин не смогла отвести от неё взгляд.

  
— Просто Она просчитала все возможные исходы, и Джон показал тебе более вероятный вариант, поэтому он — призрак настоящего, — Рут изобразила кавычки в воздухе. — Она на удивление традиционна в этом плане. Я бы голосовала за призрака более вероятного будущего Рождества. — Слушая Рут рассуждающую о семантике, Самин заметила, как её тело расслабляется. С Рут она чувствовала себя в безопасности, рядом с ней стена, что окружала её, рушилась. И ей нравилось то, что сейчас происходило. Но она ни в коем случае не покажет этого Рут.

  
— Неважно. Ты тоже заставишь меня выползти из постели? Это уже неинтересно.

  
— Сладкая, я столько раз пыталась затащить тебя в постель, что не буду пытаться тебя вытянуть из неё сейчас, — Рут усмехнулась. Самин сжала челюсти. Конечно же, она не удержится от намёков. Рут потянулась к ноутбуку и нажала пару клавиш. На экране появилось видео.

  
Самин села.

  
— Фаско знает о том, что в его доме есть камеры?

  
— Ей нравится присматривать за своими людьми. К тому же это сон, помнишь?

  
Верно. Самин сосредоточилась на видео.

  
Фаско, его сын и она сама сидели за столом. Они ели, разговаривали и смеялись. Казалось, она хорошо проводит время. Медведь рядом грыз свою вкусняшку.

  
— Это Рождественский...

  
— Вечер. Я догадалась, — оборвала она Рут. — Фаско пригласил меня пару недель назад. Я не в настроении, и меня не волнует Рождество. Но ты думаешь, что я всё равно должна пойти?

  
— Это не только ради тебя, Самин. Фаско тоже потерял их. И ты единственная, кто понимает его. Кто тоже там был. Он ждёт этого, как и Ли. Он спрашивает о тебе.

  
Самин вздохнула.

  
— Хорошо. Я подумаю.

  
Рут улыбнулась.

  
— Вот это — моя девочка.

  
Она закрыла ноутбук.

  
— Перед тем, как я уйду, у меня есть ещё кое-что, — Рут наклонилась и поцеловала её. Удивлённая, Самин ответила на поцелуй. Было хорошо. А затем был язык, очень много языка. По всему её лицу.

  
Она почувствовала, что просыпается.

  
— Медведь, прекрати, — она попыталась отвернуться. — Я проснулась, прекрати! Foei![1] — Наконец Медведь подчинился.

  
Самин села, пытаясь вспомнить сон, и ей внезапно показалось очень важным позвонить Фаско.

* * *

[1] Фу! (гол.) Медведь понимает команды только на голландском языке.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Три призрака Рождества"


End file.
